The present invention related in general to heating equipment and particularly to an improved electric heater for heating a room or confined space.
With an ever increasing concern relative to energy efficiency and product safety, a great deal of activity has been initiated recently in improving electric room heaters.
While electric heaters using a resistance type heater element are not new, the manner in which the heater element is mounted varies and may contribute to the overall efficiency of the unit. Although safety is the overriding concern in heater element mounting, compact size and cost efficiency are also considered.
In the past, the heater element has been mounted on screw terminals. The drawback in using the screw terminal is twofold in that firstly, a metallic screw conducts both heat and electricity and could serve as a safety hazard if not properly insulated, and secondly, a screw terminal which becomes loosened over time could fail altogether in supporting the heater element.
Many heater element supports require multiple components and elaborate mounting methods. The widely used screw terminal mounting normally includes multiple insulators, washers and fastening bolts.
Accordingly the present invention has as an object the provision of a single piece insulating support for mounting the heater element.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a heater element support which is biased into a locked position on a mounting frame by the supporting weight of the heater element.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a non-metallic means for mounting the heater element.
It is further an object of the invention to provide such a heater element support which is easily mounted and removed for installation and service.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a heater element support that can be installed without the use of special tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low cost heater element support.
Another object of the invention is to provide a compact heater element support which occupies a minimum amount of space within the heating apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heater element support which utilizes the heater element's own resiliency to secure the mounting means while accurately and securely positioning the heater element in the flow path of air to be heated.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.